Alone
by rayaikawa
Summary: You'll never be ALONE again Tenten. I'm here now. I'll protect you." oneshot NejixTenten. PLEASE REVIEW! :


Alone

Alone

It's been 14 years. 14 years of sadness and despair. It happened on this very day, time and season.

-Flashback-

"Goodbye my little angel. Take care." Her dad said.

"Bye-bye! Get back soon! Good luck dad!" Tenten replied to her favorite man on earth: her dad.

"I promise to get back as soon as possible. I'll be missing you!" He said kissing Tenten's forehead.

"Promise?" Tenten asked.

"Promise." He reassured.

-End of Flashback-

But unfortunately, he didn't fulfill his promise. He never came back. Everything happened so fast. He died. There's nothing she can do about it. She had no other choice but to cry. And today not only is she celebrating his death anniversary but also her being an orphan. Her mother died giving birth to her and yet her dad did not blame her. She was accepted and loved fully. But on this particular day everything was taken away from her.

She knew life had to go on. She needs to move on too. So everything she did she offered it to her parents where ever they maybe.

She continued her studies with the energy and enthusiasm. Not letting anyone see the struggles she's facing. She was the in the top 2. And top 1 was Hyuuga Neji. She hated him for being no. 1. Well he was cute. But still she was no.2 because of him but for her it was enough than failing.

She didn't expect the things that happened next. She was grouped with Rock Lee, Mito Gai and Hyuuga Neji. More than that she fell for Neji. Since they cannot train with the two green and disgusting spandex wearing guys they are with, they decided to train with each other. Surprisingly their fighting techniques complimented their skills.

So they did a couple of missions protecting Konoha and most importantly for each other.

Soon enough Tenten felt less alone. She had new experiences and friends. But still there's nothing that could make her feel better. She still misses her parents and she can't even try to say to her one and only love that she has feelings for him. So she's still pretty much on the dark side of life. Confused and lonely.

She tossed and turned. Wondered and dreamed that someday she'll be happy with Neji.

She stood up went where ever her feet carried her. Rain poured down. Pounced hard on the ground. She didn't mind it. It was 4 in the morning. Normally she would be in the training grounds by 6 in the morning but she just stopped at that spot. Silently sat down. Staring blankly into space. She started crying. Crying very had and mindlessly.

The rain stopped and the sun was almost rising. Neji was approaching and saw her crying.

"Tenten?" Neji asked tapping her shoulder.

"Ha…Huh?...ah Neji… How long have you been there?" Tenten asked wiping her tears.

"I've been here long enough to know you're crying." Neji replied.

"I'm not! I….just….got something on my eye." Tenten said eerily.

"You're not a good liar Tenten." Neji said "Tenten… you know you could always tell me anything"

"Well…where do I start…. this is the day my dad died … I may not look like it but I felt alone after he died." Tenten said sadly

"You're not alone… Tenten" Neji said looking back so that Tenten wouldn't see him blush.

"Thank you Neji… you're always there when I need you" Tenten said cheerfully returning to her happy demeanor.

Their casual trainings continued and as for Tenten she merely forgot the fact that this day should be sad. But for Neji he was quite troubled.

-FLASHBACK-

Neji was 5 years old then. His uncle, Hiashi, had asked him to stay indoors. He had no idea why and yet his father Hizashi hasn't showed up since yesterday. No one wanted to tell him what was happening. He was asked by the maids to wear black which was only to be worn if there is death in the family. But as innocent as a kid could be it never came across his mind that his dad was the one that was being buried.

"Neji, you are a very talented Hyuuga. You are a gifted kid with a wide array of knowledge. You have to live." His father told him several days ago.

And as soon as he found out about the unfortunate event, he started having grudges against the main family. He planned to revenge. But since he lost from Naruto he realized that what he is doing is bad and that you should change your wrong doings because there is still chance. So as being referred a genius he trained himself with Tenten. Even though the prodigy doesn't show his feelings it doesn't mean he's emotionless. He's just scared of being rejected. Although he figured out long ago that he has feelings for Tenten, the girl seems clueless on how he feels for her. So he decided to keep it a secret. Besides its quite ironic, a stoic and mysterious Hyuuga falls for a giddy weapon mistress. Not a chance.

Which brings him to this question: _'will I just keep quiet observe her all my life or I bring up all my courage and face the challenges I have to face to be with her.' _Neji thought.

-End of Flashback-

He can see the smile of Tenten he suddenly stops.

"Tenten, Let's take a break." Neji said so suddenly.

"Mm…Kay." Tenten said in amazement.

'Wow… Neji never asks me to take a break. I would usually be the one to ask a break from him. How weird' Tenten wondered.

Meanwhile, Neji merely sat down under his favorite tree. He would usually do that. Just sit down, closed eyes and start to meditate. He would wait for Tenten to recuperate. But this time he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. He silently thought about how he is gonna tell Tenten his feelings.

Tenten sat down beside him which made him fidget. The angelic aura just keeps on getting his attention.

Tenten on the other hand, thinks about the exact same thing. How will she show to her one and only love her feelings. She was stuck and perplexed by the idea.

Suddenly……

"Uhm…Neji"

"Uhm….Tenten"

They said at the same time.

"…" No comment from both of them.

"What is it Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing. You tell me what you think first." Neji said

"…..What if we both say it at the same time." Tenten suggested.

"Alright. At three" Neji said shyly.

"1…2…3" Tenten counted.

"I…Think I love you..." The said in unison

They both looked straight into each other's eyes and then looked away.

'Is this destiny?' They both thought.

"Uhm… Is that true…what you just said?" Tenten questioned Neji.

"Yes. I've been with you for as long as I could remember and you never leaved me alone. So I've figured out that I love you. You accepted me fully even if I'm cold and selfish to you." Neji dramatized while grasping Tenten's hand.

"….." Tenten was speechless.

And with that they share loves first kiss.

"You'll never be alone again Tenten." Neji hugged Tenten "I'm here now. I'll protect you."

"I love you." Neji added.

"I Love you too. Neji"


End file.
